


Wife for a Day

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Aprons, Double Penetration, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, I'm Going to Hell, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Sex Positions, Nudity, Showers, Smut, Some Plot, Stupidity, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Wife Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Marth should never be allowed to get ideas from porn.





	Wife for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, shameless, stupid smut. That's really all there is to it. Got the idea from a couple of doujinshi, and I got hooked on the thought of Marth in an apron. 
> 
> This takes place in an AU where all of the Nintendo universes have sort of collided in a metropolitan area called Smashville. I'm working on a more in-depth piece involving this AU, but everything you need to know about it is in the fic (which is not much, because... well, smut.) Enjoy!

In all of Meta Knight’s long days, he has seen a lot. After so many centuries of battling his way across the galaxy, he can’t be surprised easily. He is a stoic warrior, a knight of the most chivalrous conduct, an example that anyone can proudly follow (and he will tell anyone just that, if he was ever asked). But what he sees when he opens the door to his apartment on the sixteenth floor of DDD Towers actually gives him pause. He finds himself speechless. For once, he cannot physically form words.

Marth stands in the entryway, wearing nothing but an apron.

“Welcome home, Sir Meta Knight; Ike,” the boy says cheerfully.

The only sound Meta Knight is capable of uttering is an undignified “Unf?” or, “Bwuh?”, so instead he remains silent. Marth blushes slightly, pink cheeks contrasting with the pristine white apron.

“What would you like first? Dinner? A bath? Or…” Cerulean eyes narrow just slightly, the ghost of his famous “come hither” look flitting across his face. “Me?”

Behind Meta Knight, Ike is also stunned into silence for once. The two balk at the younger man, and Ike only barely has the sense to step forward to allow the door to swing shut behind them. Marth stands perfectly still – a sign that he’s resisting the urge to fidget – and says, “Well? Which do you want first?”

“Uh… We, uh…” Ike stammers.

Marth laughs and turns around, shocking them further to reveal his completely bare backside as he strides around the corner and into the kitchen. “I’m only joking, you know… Dinner will be done soon, so you’d better both get into the bath.” Ike and Meta Knight only then notice the smell of curry wafting from the kitchen.

“What’s with all this?” Ike asks, voicing the question that Meta Knight can’t.

“I had the day off today, so…” Marth doesn’t look back at his boyfriends as he stirs the pot. “Go on, you two! Get going! Ike, you usually stink after work. I can’t have you at the table like that.”

Normally, Ike would rise to this provocation. He’s too distracted by the apron strings dangling across Marth’s pale rear, though. He just nods and obediently files into the bathroom with Meta Knight.

This apartment was built for four people, and is equipped with two shower heads and a spacious tub. In Smashville, the citizens are likely to be a variety of sizes, so standard accommodations have to be large. DDD Towers is known for its posh address, its ample space, and the cheap quality of the building materials. The occasional crumbling wall or faulty pipe is a small price to pay for the distinction of living in one of Smashville’s premiere high-rise condos – it also helps that Ike and Meta Knight, as employees of Dedede himself, are charged only half rent.

As Ike and Meta Knight concentrate on undressing, they try to process what is happening. Marth works a 9 to 5 job in tech support, and is usually home first. He also has the luxury of weekends off. Never had he greeted his companions in such a way, though. It’s almost as if –

“He’s playing housewife!” Ike suddenly exclaims, his voice bouncing off of the white tile walls and floor.

Meta Knight glances up at the indigo-haired human, his yellow eyes furrowed in a confused frown. “Housewife?”

“Don’t you remember? That game we played a few days ago, when he lost… I couldn’t think of any punishments, so I just said he’d have to be our wife for a day. Remember?”

“Vaguely,” Meta Knight says. “We were fairly intoxicated…” That had been a drinking game to forget.

“I forgot until now, but he must be honoring the bargain. I wonder how the hell he remembered?”

“Leave it to him to keep the details in mind…” Meta Knight says, but he’s beginning to think about the possibilities. The fact of the matter is that the three of them are fond of experimentation – if it isn’t obvious to any outsider seeing three males (one of them not even close to human in appearance) in a polyamorous relationship. Even in a city built by people from all across the galaxy, their cozy little setup would be considered strange by most. But it keeps them happy – especially when one of them thinks of something new to try in the bedroom.

Now that he thinks about it, Meta Knight is agreeable to some roleplay. With a smirk, he reaches for the soap. “So, he’s our wife for today… I hope you don’t mind sharing.”

“Only if you don’t,” Ike says. Just the image of Marth in that apron is doing wonders to help him forget the frustrating day he’s had as Dedede’s personal trainer. Meta Knight may be the tycoon’s bodyguard, but Ike has the unenviable task of getting the lazy penguin to run three miles a day. After such an irritating day on the job, Ike is more than willing to sit back and let Marth pamper him for a while.

“Put that away,” Meta Knight says with a slight grimace, glancing at Ike’s crotch (with which he is unfortunately at eye-level).

“Sorry. Getting ahead of myself, here…” Ike turns towards the wall. He begins washing under his arm, but is startled when the bathroom door opens and Marth steps in, completely naked this time.

“I thought I’d help you wash your backs,” Marth says cheerfully, as if this is completely normal for him.

“Uh, you don’t have to do that…!” Ike presses closer to the wall, self-consciously hiding his half-hard erection. Marth just shakes his head, coming to stand behind Meta Knight and kneeling so he can rest against the knight’s back. Meta Knight is trying not to react, but his face is bright purple.

He takes the bar of soap from Meta Knight and sets it aside. “The shower gel is better for your skin,” he says, reaching for the green bottle on the shelf between the shower heads. “Here…”

As soft hands massage soap up and down his back, Meta Knight wonders where Marth has learned all this. This is the way housewives behave in pornography. He had seen the magazines lying on the floor, back when Sword and Blade had been young and had just signed up as his squires – “Sexy Housewives Bare All!” “Apron Mania!” “A Wife’s Duty!” and other such titles had been thrown away to punish the insolent youths for their sloppiness. The way Marth is rubbing his chest against Meta Knight’s back is reminiscent of those magazines.

Meta Knight suppresses a shiver. He can feel Marth’s nipples sliding against him…

“This…” Marth mutters, reaching up to finger one of the small bony ridges on Meta Knight’s back. “These are your wings, right? Bring them out.”

“… I don’t think I should…” Meta Knight can’t trust his voice at the moment, finding it once again tripped up by the young man. A small grunt escapes him when Marth’s fingers swirl around one of the bumps on his back.

“Meta Knight…” Marth’s voice is low, sensual. “I can’t wash you properly if you don’t bring it all out…” The innuendo is not lost on the knight. He unfurls his wings, feeling less in control of himself by the minute. The little tempter is really pulling out all the stops.

“What about me?” Ike groans. Even turned away as he is, it’s apparent that just watching Marth is getting him aroused.

“Just a minute,” Marth smiles up at Ike. “Wait patiently, and you’ll be rewarded.”

Ike swallows the lump in his throat. There’s a slightly wicked gleam in Marth’s eyes. “O- OK…”

Breathing in and out slowly is a struggle for Meta Knight as his wings are massaged gently. They’re highly sensitive, and he can’t help gasping softly as Marth’s hands glide over his skin, rubbing circles around the joints and smoothing up and down the membrane. “It’s so nice…” Marth sighs. “Your wings feel like suede. I wish you’d let me wash them more often…”

Meta Knight grits his teeth. Marth’s hands and voice are intoxicating him, and it’s all he can do to keep his cock inside its sheathe. Already a visible lump is forming between his legs.

Mercifully, Marth doesn’t reach around to wash him there. He runs his fingers along Meta Knight’s wings a few more times, until all of the soap is gone, and then he stands and turns to Ike. “You were really patient,” he says, pressing up against Ike’s back and reaching around to Ike’s chest. It’s Ike’s turn to groan in pleasurable agony as Marth begins washing him, too. “Thank you for bearing with it… I promise I’ll do a good job for you, too.”

“Why are you doing this?” Ike asks, closing his eyes and hoping he can resist the temptation to pin Marth to the shower wall and show him just how much he likes this.

“Can’t I take care of you every now and then?” Marth asks, speaking close to Ike’s ear. The trainer shudders, bringing his hands up to brace against the wall. Marth is doing for him what he did for Meta Knight, sliding against Ike’s back with his entire chest trailing suds all over.

“Heh… Don’t want to admit you lost, huh?”

“What was that…?” Marth’s voice holds an edge to it, and Ike quickly backtracks.

“Er, nothing… Just… Damn, Marth…”

Marth pushes against Ike, leaving a trail of kisses from the nape of his neck down to between his shoulder blades as the soap rinses off. Glancing over at Meta Knight, he can see that the warrior is struggling with himself. His hand is partially raised, as if to grip Marth’s waist. “Why don’t you go ahead and get in the tub?” he asks. “The curry’s done, but the rice will be a few minutes yet.”

“Of course,” Meta Knight says, embarrassed and turned on and amused at the same time. He runs the tap, and by the time the tub is full, Ike is clean and ready to join him. He looks as dazed as Meta Knight feels.

“You two soak for a bit, and I’ll call you when dinner’s ready,” Marth says, grabbing a towel and ducking out of the bathroom.

Meta Knight and Ike just sit in the hot water, each trying not to let on that he’s close to losing it. “Bath, and next is dinner…” Ike mumbles, sinking a little lower. “Why can’t we just skip to bed?”

“It would be a waste to let Marth’s cooking go cold,” Meta Knight says, but he’s secretly thinking the same thing. Marth isn’t too bad a cook (in fact, he’s the best out of the three of them), but at the moment even curry can’t take the knight’s mind off of his arousal.

Marth calls them soon, and Ike and Meta Knight get out of the tub, Ike with a towel around his waist and Meta Knight with one wrapped around him like his cape normally is. “I laid out fresh clothes,” Marth says when they come out of the bathroom. He’s setting the table for dinner.

Ike finds clean shorts, red flannel pants, and a soft gray T-shirt. Meta Knight is pleased to see that his armor is polished and his cape pressed. “He must have done this today,” Meta Knight says, putting his equipment on. He hesitates with his mask in his hand. Normally he wears it around the house, but considering the tone of the day, it’s obvious that they will be moving to one of the bedrooms shortly. He sets the mask back down on the bedside table, and walks out to join his companions.

Marth had put the apron back on, but that was all. Meta Knight and Ike can’t help staring as they take their places at the small round table in the dining nook. Their four-bedroom apartment does have a dining room, but it’s taken up with gym equipment. The three take their meals at the little table, which affords them a sense of intimacy. Tonight, it’s laid with the good blue China plates Marth had brought from his home in Altea, as well as with real silverware and two gleaming candlesticks that normally decorate a shelf in the entryway. The white candles are already lit as Marth dims the lights a little.

After serving Ike and Meta Knight plates full of aromatic curry and basmati rice, Marth takes his own portion and waits for the other two to dig in. “Hey, not bad!” Ike says.

“It’s very good,” Meta Knight agrees. Normally, he doesn’t feel the need to comment on the food; but Marth has really outdone himself.

“I’m glad,” Marth says. “I worked on it all day, getting the seasoning just right…”

Meta Knight lets out a quiet laugh. “I’ve never known you to be so worried about your cooking.”

“Yeah, usually it’s, ‘You’ll eat it and like it!’,” Ike says between large mouthfuls of beef and vegetables.

“Well, I wasn’t tired from work today,” Marth says, looking down at his own plate with a blush. “And maybe I wanted to impress you both.”

It is indeed impressive, but the rubdown in the shower have Ike and Meta Knight both looking forward to the end of the meal. They eat quickly, and Marth soon clears their plates away. “Why don’t you go lie down and wait for me?” he says as he rinses the dishes off (ignoring their offers to do it). “I’ll only be a minute.”

They choose Marth’s room, and go to sit on the king-sized bed. “This is torture…” Ike says, flopping onto the mattress. “Is he keeping us waiting on purpose?”

“He does know how to tease…” Meta Knight says.

They hear the bathroom door close, and a few minutes later Marth comes into the room, still wearing the apron. “Thank you for waiting,” he says, coming to sit between his lovers on the bed. “Now that you’re relaxed, would you like to…?”

Ike doesn’t let him finish that sentence. Teasing is something he can’t abide (either he doesn’t get the hint, or he does get the hint and wants to jump right into the heavy stuff). He pushes Marth down onto the bed, kissing him deeply and feeling him up under the apron.

“Control yourself,” Meta Knight mutters, though he too wants to jump the boy.

“Nnh… No, it’s OK…” Marth gasps as Ike pulls back, giving him just a moment to breathe. “Tonight, you can both do whatever you want to me.”

Only Meta Knight’s intensive training keeps him from losing all sense. Ike goes back at it, kissing and nipping a trail down Marth’s jawline until he reaches his neck, which he bites with enough force to elicit a sharp whine from Marth. He pulls Marth’s knees apart so he can fit his crotch against Marth’s.

The knight grips Ike’s shoulder and pushes him off. He ignores the hostile growl Ike gives him, and instead pulls Marth into a sitting position. “You, get him ready,” he says to Ike, his voice unusually clipped as his arousal strains against his self-control. “You,” he glances at Marth as he sits back and lets his feet fall to the sides, “come.”

Marth eagerly takes the growing erection into his mouth, coaxing it to grow out of the skin between Meta Knight’s legs. Normally concealed within a pouch and shrunk so it can’t be seen, it grows quite rapidly with the help of Marth’s wet tongue and hot mouth. Meta Knight groans, gripping Marth’s hair harder than he means to. Ike’s exclamation of surprise barely penetrates his foggy mind.

“Hey, you’re already…!”

“I- I prepared myself, just a minute ago…” Marth says, pulling up off of Meta Knight. “Please… Go ahead… Mmh!” Meta Knight forces him back down, and he dutifully resumes licking and sucking.

Ike doesn’t need to be told twice. Withdrawing his finger from Marth’s slick entrance, he positions himself and thrusts right in. “Damn…” he leans forward over Marth’s back, holding onto the slender man’s hips as he starts moving in and out. “Agh, fuck… Marth…”

The Altean’s body is well trained. He tenses up in just the right way, making Ike feel as if he’s being sucked in. At this rate, he feels like he’s going to blow his load in no time. He pants against the nape of Marth’s neck, biting hard and savoring the muffled whimpers reaching his ears. It’s too much, he thinks, too intense. He’s almost there…

Meta Knight has nearly had enough, as well, but he pulls Marth off of his cock just before he can come. “Stop,” he commands, and Ike’s hips still only because of a vague instinct telling him to listen to Meta Knight’s voice. His legs are already trembling as he sits back, prompted by Meta Knight pushing Marth up.

The knight takes a moment to observe Marth’s face. He looks thoroughly dazed, a trail of saliva and pre-cum on his chin and his tongue hanging out like a panting dog’s. Meta Knight needs to see more. He wants to undo him entirely. “Turn around,” he says, and Marth obeys, Ike groaning as he slides out of Marth’s heat only to have the younger man settle in his lap. Ike crosses his legs in front of him, pulling Marth against him so he can push back in without wasting any more time. They had done this position a few times before, and it’s a favorite – Ike and Marth need no further hints to know what Meta Knight has in mind.

Slowly, enjoying the buildup but ready to let himself go, Meta Knight eases up behind Marth and pushes against the boy’s stretched entrance. Marth gasps, and clings to Ike as the head of Meta Knight’s cock comes in alongside Ike’s. Both adjust for a moment before Meta Knight shoves fully inside, and Marth screams, his eyes going wide as he’s filled suddenly and without mercy. There’s only a hint of pain; he’s too far gone to notice as pleasure overtakes his senses.

Meta Knight starts up a pace to match Ike’s frantic thrusts. He grabs onto the band tying the apron around Marth’s waist, thinking he can take it off to reveal more skin, but decides against it. Instead, he grabs it like a harness and uses it to pull Marth closer to him.

Their world becomes heat and sound and sensation. Marth’s gasps and moans harmonize with Ike’s panting and Meta Knight’s low grunts. Marth is held between them, incapable of supporting himself anymore as they slam him over and over again. His head goes blank. He needs them so badly, needs to feel them deeper inside, but it’s already overwhelming. Muffling his cries against Ike’s shoulder, he lets go and shudders as he comes.

Ike and Meta Knight slow down for just a moment, but resume their rhythm without giving Marth time to adjust. They’re both fighting to keep from falling over the edge, wanting to go for as long as possible.

“You’re so fucking cute… when you come…” Ike groans. His fingers tangle in Marth’s hair, tilting the younger man’s head back so Ike can see his dazed expression. Hazy blue eyes meet his, but Ike has the impression that Marth can’t focus on anything at the moment. He can barely hold himself upright. “Gah… Stop a sec… Meta…”

They shift again, this time with Marth’s back to Ike’s chest and Meta Knight holding his thighs apart. This way, Marth can lean against Ike as his two lovers enter him again. All he can do is whimper softly as their cocks seem to merge as one, spreading him wide and deep and awakening his arousal again quickly.

“I want to see you, too…” Meta Knight pants, gazing intently into Marth’s eyes. “Come for me.” It’s a command, not a request. Once again, Marth tightens around them and releases the built-up tension, letting his voice out until Ike clamps a hand over his mouth.

Ike follows immediately. The floodgates open, and at last he spills himself deep inside Marth’s pulsing body. He bites down on Marth’s shoulder, marking him, growling like an animal as he thrusts a few more times just to prolong the feeling.

“D- dammit…” Ike falls back, too wiped out to sit up any longer. Marth falls with him, lying atop him, and Meta Knight begins moving again after Ike slides out. The indigo-haired man can just barely keep ahold of Marth’s hips under the onslaught.

“Obedient, aren’t you?” Meta Knight growls, his eyes gradually turning a light shade of purple. “Good boy…”

The way Marth wraps his legs around him, the way he reaches for him with such a wanton expression on his face, finally convinces Meta Knight to let go of his control. The mental transition is like flipping a switch, and Meta Knight can feel the resulting rush of pleasure like a wave. Seeing nothing but Marth’s flushed face, Meta Knight goes rigid as he fills his lover up. He’s deaf to his own groan of release, hearing only Marth’s soft whine.

Pulling back, Meta Knight carefully eases his way out and uses the blanket to catch the gush of cum that follows him. Ike rolls over with Marth so he can lie behind him, holding him close, and Meta Knight settles on the other side. He allows Marth to wrap his arms around him, submitting to a bit of cuddling with no complaints.

“You make a great wife, you know that?” Ike says after a long moment, once he can actually speak.

“What?” Marth turns to look at him. His expression is one of confusion.

“Well, you know, the game.”

“Ah… I really have no idea what you’re talking about…”

Now Ike is confused. “Isn’t that why you did all this? Because you lost that drinking game?”

“Hmm…” Marth turns onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, biting his lower lip. “I remember that game, but that’s not why… I mean, you were the one who lost.”

“I- I did?” Ike looks crestfallen.

Marth adjusts his apron, soiled though it is. “I did this because… Well, I thought it would be different. Isn’t this a common fantasy for people?”

“Yes,” Meta Knight says, “but about Ike losing… I barely remember that game, but what was it that happened?”

“Ike did say that the loser would have to play housewife for a day, but he was the one who lost. I had forgotten about it, honestly,” Marth laughs. “Ike, it seems that you still have to do your punishment!”

“Huh?!” Ike backs away a little as Marth and Meta Knight both smirk at him.

“Your cooking is typically very bland. Try to work on that tomorrow,” Meta Knight says, his eyes flashing pink in amusement.

Marth smiles sweetly, and undoes the tie to his apron. “I’ll wash this for you. It seems you’ll be needing it next.”

As surprising and enjoyable it is to see Marth in that apron, Meta Knight admits that he can’t wait to see Ike take it up – then there really will be nothing left that can shock him.


End file.
